Howl
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Jim planeaba tener un pacífico último año en Hogwarts, pero conocerá alguien que cambiará todo esto, alguien que lo ayudará cuando lo necesite, alguien a quien podrá llamar "amigo", o tal vez... potterlock!, MORMOR! Reto 20 días Potter!lock del Foro I'm Sherlocked
1. Lechuzas

**Dije que pararía con el fandom de Sherlock, pero no puedo xD**

**Este fic se llama Howl, en honor al poema de Ginsberg del mismo nombre, y con él inicia todo esto.**

* * *

_I_

_I saw the best minds of my generation destroyed by madness, starving hysterical naked,_

_dragging themselves through the negro streets at dawn looking for an angry fix,(...)_

* * *

Jim se levantó temprano ese día, no le gustaba llegar tarde a clases, sin importar que aquel fuera el primer día de su último curso.

Iba a enviarle un regalo a su madre, no era que a ella realmente le importara tener noticias suyas, pero James estaba acostumbrado a escribirle cada semana y contarle los pormenores, aunque nunca recibiera respuesta.

Entró a la lecuhcería, cuidando de no ensuciarse la túnica, se envolvió bien la bufanda verde y buscó a su lechuza parda.

Dio al menos tres vueltas por todo el lugar, sin éxito, comenzaba a exasperarse, ¿dónde demonios se podía meter una lechuza?, no creía que esos animales tuvieran cosas muy interesantes que hacer, si seguía así llegaría tarde a clases.

Estaba a punto de largarse cuando encontró a su lechuza, posada en el antebrazo de un muchacho desconocido, quien le hacía cariños y le daba golosinas, Jim sintió ponerse rojo de furia, identificó la casa del tipo por los colores de su bufanda, " ¡Malditos gryffindor!", pensó James.

- ¡Hey, tú!- gritó Jim - ¡Sí, tú!, no veo a nadie más por aquí-

Ahora que estaban frente a frente, James se dio cuenta que el tipo era más alto que él, y por mucho, eso sólo lo hizo enojar más, aquel muchacho tenía los ojos profundos y grises, cabello rubio dorado muy liso, se quedó mirando a Jim sin decir nada.

- He estado buscando a mi lechuza toda la mañana- continuó Jim – todo para que resultara que un estúpido gryffindor la estuviera mimando-

- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo el chico –esta lechuza es mía-

- Aparte de gryffindor saliste mentiroso- gruñó Jim – no tengo tiempo que perder, dame a mi lechuza-

- No es tuya- explicó el rubio con serenidad - ¿cómo te llamas?-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- James Moriarty, ¿puedes dejar a mi lechuza?, se me hará tarde-

- Falta media hora para la primera clase, Jim, y ya te expliqué que esta lechuza no es tuya-

- ¿Vas a seguir con eso?, ¿y por qué demonios me llamaste por mi nombre?- James estaba a nada de explotar – esa lechuza es mía, ¡Acis, conmigo!-

- No, esta es Montenegra, es un _ella_ no un _él_, te confundiste-

James enrojeció de vergüenza, la cual sólo aumentó cuando Acis acudió a su llamado, en verdad eran lechuzas muy parecidas.

- Montenegra es más pequeña que tu lechuza- dijo el muchacho - ¿Ves esta mancha marrón que tiene en el ojo izquierdo?, Acis no la tiene, sus ojos son completamente amarillos-

- Sí, claro, lo que sea-

James se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, estaba concentrado en sellar la carta cuando sintió una mano tocarle el hombro, se giró de inmediato, varita en mano, para encontrarse de nuevo con el chico rubio.

- Tranquilo, sólo soy yo, no te haré daño- dijo el gryffindor, no parecía nada intimidado.

- Cállate, estúpido- gruñó James, no había manera que ese idiota le hiciera daño.

- No te enojes- continuó el rubio -¿no me preguntas mi nombre?-

- No-

- Es Moran- dijo el muchacho – Sebastian Moran, pero tú puedes decirme Seb, o Bastian, lo que prefieras-

- ¿Qué demonios?, no me interesa llamarte de ningún modo, piérdete-

- No lo creo- dijo Sebastian, sonriendo – nos veremos pronto, Jim, recuerda mi nombre-

* * *

**Si notan algun errorcillo o errorsote, tell me, please.**

**Y eso es todo, por el momento.**


	2. Sombrero seleccionador

**El capítulo pasado se me olvidaron algunas notas: Acis, el nombre de la lecuza de Jim, significa acero, es el nombre de la flecha de cupido en La Galatea de Lui de Góngora; y Montenegra es una canción de Nacho Vegas, muy melancólica y rara.**

**Bien, eso es todo.**

* * *

Metió suficientes pergaminos en su morral, tinta y una pluma bien afilada, salió de su habitación con rumbo a la biblioteca.

¿Qué se creía ese estúpido maestro de Historia de la Magia?, mira que encargar investigar sobre el Sombrero seleccionador a los de último año, esa tarea sería entendible para los críos de primero, pero él ya era alumno de séptimo, ¿por qué mierdas les encargaba eso?, además el estúpido Sombrero no era la gran cosa, James no podía imaginar una existencia más inútil y aburrida.

Alcanzó a tomar el último ejemplar del libro que necesitaría, triunfante, fue a sentarse a una de las mesas y sacó sus cosas, estaba acomodando el tintero cuando ese tipo Moran (porque se rehusaba a llamarlo Seb o Bastian) apareció, compartían casi todas las clases.

- Yo también necesito el libro para el ensayo- dijo el idiota, sentándose frente a James – podemos compartirlo, Jim-

- No me digas Jim, y no pienso compartirlo-

- Es el último ejemplar que queda-

- Sí, qué pena-

Era difícil concentrarse con Moran viéndolo, esos profundos ojos grises no se apartaban de él, hastiado, Jim apartó el libro con gesto brusco.

- Toma el puto libro y déjate de joder- siseó Moriarty – además no tiene muchas cosas útiles, a fin de cuentas-

Moran tomó el libro, paseó la vista por las páginas por unos momentos y volvió a cerrarlo.

- Tienes razón, la información es muy pobre, todos llevarán lo mismo-

- Demonios, no creo que la existencia de ese insulso sombrero sea muy interesante- dijo James – tal vez debería averiguarlo-

Jim se levantó del asiento, guardó sus cosas apresuradamente en su mochila y salió de la biblioteca con paso veloz, no se dio cuenta que Moran lo seguía hasta que éste le tocó por la espalda, Jim se volvió con la varita en alto.

- Tranquilo, Jim, te he dicho que no te haré daño-

- Deja de decir eso, pedazo de idiota, y no me digas Jim, ¿a qué has venido?-

- Quiero ayudarte-

- ¿A qué?-

- Piensas entrar a la oficina del director, quiero ayudarte-

- ¿Por qué?-

- No sé, me agradas- dijo Sebastian, encogiéndose de hombros – no tienes miedo y eres inteligente, me agradas, Jim-

James no supo que contestar a eso, se quedó mirando a Moran, meditándolo.

- Quédate detrás de mí y no me estorbes- dijo Jim.

Moran asintió con gesto serio, siguió a Jim como le había pedido, obediente como un perro, eso le gustó a James, le gustó demasiado.

Estaban muy cerca de la dirección cuando Moriarty se detuvo, Sebastian hizo lo propio, provocando una sonrisa a James.

- Profesores- dijo Jim.

Sebastian se asomó con cuidado, había dos profesores platicando frente a la entrada de la oficina, pero la puerta estaba abierta, discretamente, apuntó con la varita a unas armaduras que se encontraban al final de pasillo, las hizo caer con un sencillo hechizo, los profesores fueron enseguida a levantarlas y a buscar al bromista, James y Sebastian aprovecharon el momento y corrieron dentro de la oficina.

- Bien pensado- elogió Jim.

- Gracias-

No tardaron en ubicar al Sombrero, Moran fue quien lo alcanzó porque era el más alto, aunque James fingió que se lo había ordenado.

- Muy bien, Sombrero- comenzó Jim, con la voz más decidida que encontró – queremos que nos hables de tu vida, que nos cuentes tu historia, será mejor que empieces a hablar ya-

Y vaya que habló, James supuso que el Sombrero se aburría a muerte ahí encerrado, por eso tenía tantas cosas que decirle a cualquiera.

A los veinte minutos de charla, James pidió a Moran que pusiera el sombrero en su lugar, pasar más tiempo en la oficina sería arriesgado, salieron con notas suficientes para un buen ensayo.

- Fue divertido- dijo Sebastian - ¿podré acompañarte otras veces?-

- Tal vez- cedió Jim, sonriendo – si eres un buen perro y obedeces, Bastian-


	3. Poción multijugos

Las cosas ya se comenzaban a poner interesantes, el profesor de pociones había decidido que empezaran la preparación de la poción multijugos como proyecto final, a James le gustaba Pociones, era muy bueno en esa clase y le emocionaba el reto de una poción tan avanzada, todo estaba muy bien hasta que el profesor dijo que tenían que trabajar por parejas que él asignó, le tocó trabajar con el imbécil de Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes era un alumno de su misma casa, sin embargo James lo detestaba, y Holmes lo detestaba a él, el odio era mutuo aunque también la admiración, eran los alumnos más brillantes de Slytherin, de hecho eran los alumnos más brillantes de la generación.

James se tragó la rabia, recogió sus cosas y fue hasta la mesa de Holmes, al menos le hubiera gustado estar con alguien que medio le agradara, como Seb, por ejemplo.

- Estás cortando demasiado- dijo Holmes, mirándolo como si fuera un idiota – así no es-

- Cállate, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo- replicó James, colocando el ingrediente en el caldero.

- Eso iba después- insistió Holmes.

- Leí las instrucciones, y estoy seguro de que lo estoy haciendo bien-

Sherlock bufó, empujó a James a un lado para añadir unos polvos, sin embargo Jim se adelantó y lo detuvo, apartándolo con brusquedad.

- Aún no, debe hervir diez minutos antes de que le pongas eso- explicó Moriarty, exasperado.

- Esto si va- gruñó Holmes – déjame ponerlo-

- Que no- siseó Jim – eres un imbécil, Holmes, un maldito dolor de cabeza-

Probablemente James nunca recordaría con exactitud lo que pasó, todo fue muy rápido, Holmes le lanzó una zancadilla o tal vez sólo lo empujó, el punto es que Jim se fue de bruces contra la mesa, provocando que el contenido hirviente del caldero le cayera encima.

Ese día conoció un nuevo nivel de dolor, no pudo contener los gritos, no sólo era el calor del mejunje hirviente, la poción picaba horriblemente, le había entrado en el ojo derecho, James estaba tirado en el suelo, dando alaridos horribles, sintió que llegaba a su límite de dolor, todo empezó a difuminarse ante sus ojos, pero antes de que la inconsciencia le alcanzara, sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándole y cargándole.

Cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería, olía a medicinas y se sentía mareado, trató de sentarse pero sintió vértigo, de nuevo esa mano cálida lo sostuvo con cuidado.

- No, tranquilo, Jim, déjame ayudarte-

- ¿Sebastian?, ¿tú fuiste quien…me levantó?-

- Sí- dijo Moran, mientras ayudaba a James a sentarse - ¿cómo te sientes?-

- Me duele, aunque no mucho- admitió Moriarty – quiero verme-

- No creo que sea buena idea-

- Tráeme algo para que pueda verme- ordenó Jim.

Sebastian suspiró, tomó la bandeja que había en la mesita, quitó las medicinas que estaban sobre ella y se la entregó a Jim, quien lo miraba sorprendido, Moran siempre obedecía, ¿pero por qué?, pensó plantearle la pregunta más tarde, levantó la bandeja plateada y miró su reflejo, se veía asqueroso, buena parte de su cabello no estaba, la piel del lado derecho del rostro se le había puesto verde, con escamas, y el ojo en donde le había caído poción estaba azul, como el ojo de un gato.

- La enfermera dice que el efecto pasará para mañana en la mañana, aunque probablemente el ojo te quede azul-

- ¿Es en serio?- Jim estaba horrorizado.

- Si no te queda completamente azul, se verá azul a la luz del sol, como los gatos-

- Ese Holmes hijo de puta- gruñó James, arrojando la bandeja.

- Te dejó el ojo azul, yo se lo dejé morado-

Jim miró largamente a Sebastian.

- ¿Por qué haces estas cosas?-

- Me agradas, James, ya te lo dije-

Moran estaba sentado junto a la cama de Jim, se echó hacia adelante, recargando los brazos cruzados en la orilla de la cama, con la cabeza descansando en los brazos, "es como un perrito" pensó Jim, y se vio tentado a acariciar ese rubio cabello, sin embargo no lo hizo.

- Vete- dijo James.

- Estoy suspendido por dos días, ya sabes, por golpear a Holmes-

- No te necesito, vete- insistió Moriarty.

- Como quieras- suspiró Sebastian, poniéndose de pie – adiós, James-

Sebastian se alejó sin agregar más, sólo se escuchó el resonar de sus pasos por la habitación, entonces Jim vio lo que Seb había dejado en su regazo: no sólo le había dejado morado el ojo al idiota de Holmes, también le había tumbado un diente, además de romperle la bufanda, Jim no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver aquello.

- Tal vez sí necesite la compañía de un perro- dijo James.


	4. Engaño

- James, ¿alguna vez has tenido una cita?-

La pregunta de Sebastian lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?, miró largamente al gryffindor.

- Claro que he tenido citas- contestó Jim, arqueando las cejas - ¿por qué?-

- ¡Hola, tuertito!- estúpido, estúpido Powers.

- Powers, si tuvieras un poco de materia gris en esa cabezota sabrías que un tuerto es una persona sin un ojo, yo tengo los dos ojos, por lo tanto tu insulto es inválido, además de poco creativo-

- Claro, dos ojos, capto, y muy normal que uno sea azul y el otro café, lo que quieras, Moriarty- Carl le lanzó una mirada de profundo asco, sin embargo no se atrevió a acercarse, no con Moran a su lado – hasta luego, tuerto de mierda-

Sí, le había quedado el puto ojo azul, ahora era un maldito fenómeno, más razones para que el imbécil de Carl Powers se metiera con él.

Sin embargo, con las burlas de Powers y sus bravuconadas, James se sentía bien, sobre todo cuando veía a Holmes pasar con el ojo morado, le habían hecho crecer un diente nuevo, oh, pero ese ojo duraría morado mucho tiempo.

- Entonces debo suponer que tienes experiencia- continuó Sebastian.

- ¿Qué tipo de experiencia?-

- Con mujeres, es decir, has besado, has tenido relaciones sexuales, a eso me refiero-

- Si tu duda es si sigo siendo casto, no, no lo soy, he tenido mis encuentros con alguna que otra chica, algunas de Hogwarts, otras no, las muggles también tienen vagina, entre otros divertidos orificios-

Sebastian sonrió – No sabía que hubieras salido con alguna chica de Hogwarts-

- Sí, un tiempo salí con Irene Adler, de Ravenclaw-

- ¿La que todos se cogen?-

- Sí, la que todos se cogen, y razones tienen, la tipa es una loca en la cama-

- A mi me pareció repetitiva y algo sosa a veces- confesó Seb, riéndose de nuevo - ¿con quién más has salido?-

- Molly Hooper-

- ¿La mosquita muerta de Hufflepuff?-

- No la llames así- dijo James, poniéndose serio.

Jim nunca se involucraba, sus relaciones eran sólo sexo y nada más, pero con Molly había sido diferente, ella le gustó, le cayó bien, le pareció una chica dulce, salió con ella durante cuatro meses, y no lo quería admitir pero se sintió contento, y todas sus ideas destructivas y la furia de su pecho se habían calmado con el toque de Molly en su corazón, pero ella estaba enamorada de alguien más, enamorada de…

- Según supe, la tal Molly está que se pela por Holmes-

- Cállate, estúpido- gruñó Jim, muy enojado, apretando el paso para dejar a Moran detrás.

La única mujer que interesó de verdad a James Moriarty estaba enamorada del imbécil de Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, el tipo que más detestaba, después de Carl Powers, claro está.

- Jim, te propongo algo- al final, Seb lo había alcanzado.

- No estoy de humor-

- Vamos, es sólo un juego- insistió Bastian – el que gane podrá pedirle al otro lo que quiera, sin pretextos, ¿de acuerdo?-

Ok, eso sonaba tentador, podía pedirle a Moran que se ahorcara, se cortara las venas o se tirara de una de la Torre de astronomía.

- Bien, de acuerdo -cedió James- ¿de qué se trata?-

- Bueno, es simple- dijo Seb, mientras sacaba una caja de grajeas de su túnica – te apuesto a que puedo adivinar el sabor de la grajea que saques-

- Qué idiotez, Sebastian- rió James, haciendo una mueca – las posibilidades de que aciertes son limitadas, puedo ganar este juego demasiado fácil-

- Bien, si estás tan seguro de ganar no tendrás problemas en jugarlo-

- Dame eso- gruñó Jim, arrebatándole la caja de dulces a Sebastian, nadie retaba a James y se quedaba tan tranquilo – has tu pronóstico-

- Te apuesto a que sacas una grajea con sabor a cerveza de raíz-

Moran era un idiota jurado, aquellas golosinas no se llamaban grajeas de todos los sabores nada más porque sí, James sabía de matemáticas y estadística, la probabilidad era poca, muy poca, cómo se divertiría con Sebastian, en verdad que…

- ¿A qué sabe, Jim?- la voz desafínate de Seb sólo lo hizo enojar más.

- Ganaste- reconoció el muchacho, torciendo el gesto - ¿qué quieres?-

- Casi nada, tendremos una cita-

- ¿Una qué?-

- Una cita, ya has tenido citas, sabes de qué van, quiero que te comportes conmigo como con todas tus citas anteriores-

- ¿Pero por qué?-

- Porque me agradas, Jimmy- Sebastian dijo esto al oído de James, aquel aliento caliente hizo vibrar el cuerpo de Moriarty – este sábado, nos iremos juntos al terminar el desayuno, ponte muy guapo, Jim-

James se apartó por puro instinto, ¿cómo podía un hombre causarle tantas sensaciones?, trató de cortar el momento extraño con cualquier cosa, tomó otra grajea de la caja sólo porque sí, entonces se dio cuenta.

- No puede ser…- siseó James, vaciando la cajita de dulces en su mano - ¡Todas son del mismo sabor!, ¡eres un puto ocioso, Moran!, ¡me engañaste!-

- Ok, sí, hice trampa, pero en las reglas del juego no especifiqué que no se podía- la sonrisa de Sebastian sólo hacia enojar más a James – así que gané, y tendremos la cita-

Moriarty arrojó las grajeas al suelo y se alejó a grandes trancos, estúpido Moran, estúpidas grajeas, estúpidas citas.


	5. Primera cita

**sdjksajdksajdjksd, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y reviews, los amo :)**

* * *

Estaba desayunando con más calma ese día, no es que tuviera miedo de la cita con Sebastian, para nada, pero sí era…raro.

Se había puesto ropa sencilla, jeans, camisa blanca y su suéter celeste favorito, ahora le hacía resaltar el ojo derecho.

Llevaba casi quince minutos tratando de acabarse el plato de avena, podía sentir los penetrantes ojos de Moran sobre él, bueno, más valía terminar pronto con todo eso, apartó el plato y se puso de pie, Sebastian lo siguió hasta la salida, llevaba una mochila a la espalda.

- Bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Jim, con fastidio.

- Apenas empieza la cita y ya estás molesto, muy mal-

- Deja de hacer el tonto-

- Vale, cálmate, me gusta tu suéter, te va bien-

- No tienes que hacerme cumplidos como si fuera una chica-

- No lo hago por eso, en verdad se te ve bien, hace maravillas con tu ojo derecho-

- No es gracioso- gruñó Jim, torciendo el gesto – Terminemos con esto-

James estaba seguro que, de haber podido, Sebastian lo hubiera tomado de la mano, lo bueno es que no se le ocurrió, Jim no sabía lo que hubiera pasado con Seb, seguramente algo muy malo, se conocía lo suficiente.

La idea de "cita" de Sebastian era rara, caminaron juntos por los jardines, hablando y riéndose un poco, le pidió que lo acompañara a la biblioteca por algunos libros, resultó que Bastian leía muchísima literatura Muggle, sus autores favoritos eran un tal Hemingway, Hesse, y Wilde, sacó un libro llamado Demian; después de la parada en la biblioteca, caminaron fuera de la escuela.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó James.

- Powers y sus amigos vienen a jugar fútbol por aquí cerca-

- ¿Qué es fútbol?, sabes que Powers me revienta las pelotas, lo detesto-

- El fútbol es un deporte muggle, es divertido, de hecho, sé que Powers es un imbécil, no vamos precisamente a unirnos al juego-

Bastian hizo que se detuvieran en una pequeña colina, pidió a James que se sentara en el suelo, desde ahí podían ver a Powers jugando al fútbol con algunos gryffindor más, aparte de unos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, James reconoció a Molly entre las chicas que observaban, se veía bellísima, se mordió la lengua al pensar en eso.

- Desde aquí no pueden vernos- observó Sebastian, mientras abría su mochila – creo que disfrutarás esto-

Tal vez James no sabía mucho de Muggles, pero sí lo suficiente para reconocer el rifle que Bastian había sacado de su mochila y que ahora armaba como si nada.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Moriarty, con voz tranquila.

- Es de postas, hm, balas de plástico, lo más que pueden hacer es dejar un moretón-

Moran se tumbó de vientre sobre el pasto, apuntando el arma al grupo de chicos que jugaban despreocupadamente, Jim lo imitó.

- ¿A quién le disparo?-

- ¿Disculpa?-

- Vamos, Jim, ¿a quién?-

Moriarty sonrió, aquella cita se ponía muy divertida.

- Primero a Powers, obviamente-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Seb había jalado el gatillo, Jim volvió la vista al campo, el idiota de Carl Powers ni siquiera sabía que lo había golpeado, James se tuvo que tragar las carcajadas.

- Ahora a Watson-

- Watson me agrada- dijo Seb, sonriendo – pero como quieras-

Y volvió a disparar, a James tampoco le desagradaba John Watson, pero se juntaba con Holmes y bueno…

Jim apretó los puños cuando vio a Molly ir a ayudar a Watson.

- Le puedo disparar a ella también si quieres- sugirió Sebastian.

- Evita su cara- dijo Jim.

- Ella te gusta, ¿verdad?- Jim se volvió a ver a Bastian, seguía con el ojo puesto en la mira.

- Sí, algo así- admitió James – dispárale-

Sebastian hizo lo que le ordenaban, Molly se dobló de dolor y lanzó un chillido, James esta vez no se aguantó la risa.

- Nos vana oír- le dijo Seb, aunque él también se estaba riendo – vámonos-

Moran desarmó el rifle y lo guardó a toda prisa, salieron corriendo del lugar, riéndose como niños, James se dio cuenta que ya caía la tarde, Seb le sonrió y lo condujo a la Torre de astronomía, desde ahí la vista era hermosa, con el cielo pintado de naranja y dorado para despedir al sol.

- Seb, tienes que admitir que esto es cursi- comentó James, sonriendo.

- Lo es- dijo Seb, su mirada era seria y dulce a la vez, Jim se rió de él con ganas – me gusta tu cara cuando te ríes, estás encantador-

- Te dije que no tienes que hablarme como a una mujer, deja eso-

- Te lo digo en serio, me gusta tu sonrisa-

- Sebastian…-

Seb se había acercado muy rápido, tomó a Jim por la cintura y le plantó un cálido beso en los labios, James lo empujó, perplejo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó Jim, sin salir de su asombro.

- Porque me gustas, James, creí que había quedado claro-

- ¿Cómo has dicho?-

- Todo este tiempo, tú…no debes acordarte de mí, bueno…la primera vez que te vi fue en Diagon, cuando compraste tu lechuza, llamaste mi atención pero no pude hablarte, lo que sí hice fue comprar la lechuza gemela de la tuya…-

- Pero nunca habíamos intercambiado palabra hasta hace poco, no puedes…-

- Te veía siempre, y quise hablarte pero no me atreví, James, tú eres tan…especial, tan diferente, tan único, no me di cuenta que me gustabas hasta el cuarto curso, pero, ¿cómo hablarle a ese slytherin solitario?, pensé dejarlo así, hasta que ocurrió ese incidente con Acis y Montenegra, y pues…-

- No sabes nada de mí, Sebastian-

- Sí, sí se mucho de ti, sé que estás herido, sé que tu padre te maltrata, por eso siempre estás a la defensiva, sé que amas a tu madre aunque ella es muy distante y triste, sé también que te sientes solo, James, probablemente nunca pueda acceder a tu corazón, tal vez no desees a un hombre por pareja, al menos déjame cuidar de ti, has visto lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti, Jim, seré tu sombra si eso quieres, dormiré a tus pies como un fiel perro, pero por favor…-

- Basta- dijo James, aturdido por las declaraciones – es suficiente, no sigas, no me interesa, aléjate de mí-

- Déjame ser tu amigo al menos-

- No- respondió Moriarty, con tono serio – déjame solo-

- ¿Eso quieres?-

- Sí-

- Hágase tu voluntad-

Sebastian se fue, así como si nada, sin embargo Jim pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos, sentía tantas cosas, su corazón latía como loco, ¿por qué?, en el cielo ya brillaba la primera estrella, la miró mucho tiempo, era como cuando salía con Molly o tal vez peor, suspiró, nunca debió hablar con Sebastian Moran para empezar.


	6. Hogsmeade

Había nevado toda la noche, James adoraba ver el blanco cubriendo el castillo, estaba hermoso, le gustaba el frío, aunque tanta claridad le molestaba el ojo derecho y casi no podía ver con él, otra secuela de la idiotez de Holmes.

Se abrigó bien y salió de su habitación, todo el lugar era un hervidero de gente, completamente normal para ser la primera salida a Hogsmeade, era de las pocas alegrías colectivas de las que James participaba, le agradaba ese pueblito, sus tiendas y las casitas, era muy acogedor.

Llevaba casi una semana sin hablar con Moran desde aquel "incidente", vaya, ni siquiera se le acercaba en clases, a veces se lo topaba en la biblioteca pero no se miraban, era mejor así.

Entregó su permiso firmado y se fue junto con todos sus compañeros, iba solo, era algo que tenía que aceptar, no tenía otro amigo aparte de Sebastian, y sí, se sentía algo extraño ahora, eso le molestaba, antes estar solo no era la gran cosa.

Se dirigió a la tienda de ingredientes para pociones, Jim gustaba de hacer pociones sólo por diversión, como reto personal, compró algunos faltantes y salió, después fue a resurtir los pergaminos, le gustaba comprar tintas de diferentes colores, escogió una azul y una morada, salió de la tienda para dirigirse Honeydukes, entonces vio a Seb, estaba charlando con Watson, Holmes estaba ahí también y tenía cara de pocos amigos, Irene Adler estaba también, además de Molly.

James frunció el ceño, aquello no le gustó en lo más mínimo, se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo a aquel grupo, directamente a encontrarse con Moran.

- Hola, Jim – dijo Molly, sonriendo.

- Moran, necesito hablar contigo-

- Eh, sí, claro, discúlpenme un momento-

Se alejaron lo suficiente del grupo para poder hablar en privado, a Jim no le importaron las miradas que les dedicaron, no le importó ignorar a Molly.

- ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Seb.

- ¿Qué demonios haces hablando con Watson?-

- John me agrada, es normal que hable con él, además somos de la misma casa-

- ¿Y es normal que hables con Holmes, con Adler y con Molly?-

- Ah, es eso- Seb suspiró – no me interesa Hooper, no te preocupes-

- Moran…-

- Oye, me están esperando, adiós-

Y Sebastian lo dejó ahí, con las palabras en la boca e hirviendo de furia, se alejó con su grupo, riéndose y platicando de estupideces, Jim respiró hondo, se metió a Honeydukes pero ya nada le interesaba, agarró una caja de grajeas casi sin querer, eso le recordó a Sebastian, suspiró y fue a pagarlas, no tenía intención de comerlas, sólo…no sabía por qué las compraba, se alejó un poco del pueblo, se sentó en la valla de piedra que rodeaba el pueblito, desde ahí lo podía ver todo, tomó la caja de dulces y sacó uno, cerveza de raíz, ¿qué posibilidades había de eso?.

- Casi nulas…- susurró James para sí.

- Hola, tuerto- ah, Powers, tenía que ser - ¿Hablando solo?, cada vez más loco-

James se volteó, dispuesto a devolverle el insulto, se lo pensó mejor al ver a otros dos gryffindor a su lado, bueno, aquel no era su día.

- ¿Qué quieres, Powers?- dijo James, frunciendo en entrecejo – no estoy de humor-

- Ah, pobre tuertito, ¿te dejó tu novio?-

No vio venir el golpe que Powers le dio en la mandíbula, la caída le dejó sin aire, trató de incorporarse pero cuando estuvo a gatas, Powers y sus matones empezaron a darle de patadas en las costillas.

- No sé cómo hayas hecho, pero el otro día jugando fútbol, sé que fuiste tú, fenómeno- dijo Carl, levantando a Jim halándolo del cabello – vas a pagar por eso, imbécil-

Jim estaba furioso, no era por los golpes, suficiente aguante tenía por las palizas que le daba su padre (una cosa que agradecerle al hijo de puta), era por la impotencia, de haber estado sólo Powers aquello hubiera sido más parejo, pero eran tres contra uno y por más que trataba de defenderse, sólo conseguía otro golpe y más burlas.

Entonces, como de la nada, un fuerte puño cayó sobre la cara de idiota de Powers, el golpe lo dejó aturdido, los otros dos gorilas soltaron a Jim, quien cayó sin aliento y cubierto de sangre, se levantó enseguida para ver cómo Sebastian le propinaba una patada en los huevos a uno de los tipos esos.

- ¡Jim!, ¿estás bien?- gritó Seb, acercándose.

Powers se había puesto de pie, venía con la varita en alto, apuntándole a Seb que le daba la espalda.

- ¡Cuidado!- vociferó Moriarty.

Sebastian volteó y el hechizo de Carl le pegó en plena cara, hubo un grito de dolor y sangre, mucha sangre sobre la nieve donde Seb había caído de bruces, Jim corrió a auxiliarlo, lo hizo girar, tenía un enorme corte en el rostro, desde la mitad de la frente, pasando justamente por el centro del ojo izquierdo, hasta media mejilla, Bastian gemía bajito, gruñendo y maldiciendo.

- Yo…yo no quise…no fue mi intención…- balbució Powers, Jim le dedicó una mirada de ira, ese estúpido la iba a pagar, vaya que sí.

- ¡Moriarty!, ¿están bien?-

Jim reconoció esa voz, levantó la vista para encontrarse con John Watson, venía con el resto del grupo, incluso con Holmes, Powers y sus matones habían huido como ratas.

- Le hicieron daño a Moran- dijo Jim, encontrando su voz ronca y dolorida – necesita ayuda-

Holmes y Watson levantaron a Seb y se adelantaron para llevarlo a la enfermería, Jim quiso correr detrás de ellos pero el dolor punzante en los costados no se lo permitió, apenas y podía tomar aire.

- Jim, tranquilo- le dijo Molly, acercándose para revisarle el rostro – estás herido también, no te apresures o te harás daño-

- Estoy bien- dijo James, apartando las manos de la muchacha – no pasa nada-

- No te hagas el rudo- intervino Irene – estás hecho mierda, cálmate un poco-

- Estoy bien- insistió Jim.

Se alejó caminando tan rápido como pudo, en verdad que dolía horrores pero necesitaba saber cómo estaba Seb, llegó casi arrastrándose a la enfermería, Holmes y Watson le dedicaron miradas de horror, ¿tan mal estaba?, sintió arcadas terribles, escupió al suelo, aquello en verdad era sangre.

- ¡Madre mía!, ¿qué le ha pasado a este chico?- exclamó la enfermera, acercándose a Jim.

La mujer lo recostó en una camilla y lo empezó a revisar, le hizo beber varias pociones y pronto no supo de sí, cuando despertó todo estaba a oscuras, la única luz era la de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas, James se levantó como pudo, gimió un poco, las costillas le molestaban.

- Mejor recuéstate, estás herido-

- ¿Bastian?-

- ¿Soy Bastian otra vez?, ¿qué pasó con Moran?-

- Carl Powers casi le saca un ojo, ¿no te enteraste?-

Seb se acercó despacio, como si temiera ser rechazado, se quedó de pie junto a la cama donde Jim estaba sentado, mirándolo con sus ojos de color dispar.

- No voy a perder el ojo- dijo Seb, tenía el ojo cubierto con un parche – sólo quedará la cicatriz, pero no es nada grave-

- ¿Cicatriz?- Jim torció el gesto – vaya, culpa mía, lo siento-

- No, está…está bien, una cicatriz que me hice por protegerte no es nada-

James suspiró, Sebastian estaba más que loco.

- Hazme compañía- dijo, probablemente él estaba más loco que Seb.

- ¿Qué?-

- Que te subas a la cama conmigo, no me gusta repetir, hazme compañía-

El gryffindor no dijo más, se acomodó junto a Jim en la cama, y, aún dudando, lo abrazó, James no se movió, sólo se dejó envolver, disfrutando de la tibieza de ese cuerpo.

- Me alegro de que no perdieras el ojo- dijo Jim – tienes ojos bonitos-

- Un cumplido de James Moriarty, eso sí que es especial-

- Lo dije en serio, gracias por…estar ahí-

- Siempre estaré ahí para ti, James, no importa nada-

- Está bien-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Podemos…intentar…lo que querías, es decir, estar juntos o algo así-

Sebastian respondió con un cálido beso, Jim lo recibió como pudo pues Seb lo besaba con hambre, con una prisa enorme, James apartó el rostro y sonrió.

- Despacio, Seb- dijo Moriarty.

Los labios de aquellos muchachos se volvieron a encontrar en la oscuridad, pero esta vez Sebastian seguía el ritmo de James, lento y delicioso, sus lenguas se aventuraron en la boca ajena, acariciándose dulcemente, se depararon despacio, intercambiando un par de mordidas y pequeños besos.

- Qué bien besas- dijo Moran, sonriendo.

- Lo sé, me lo han dicho-

- Tan modesto como siempre- Sebastian acarició el rostro de Jim con ternura – eres perfecto-

- Me perteneces ahora, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

- Lo sé-

- Y también sabes que serás mío para siempre-

- Hasta que deje de respirar-


	7. Práctica de Quidditch

**Gracias por todos los reviews, me gusta mucho ver que hay respuesta, se siente rete bonito xD**

* * *

Seb sonrió al ver a Jim en las gradas, se vio tentado a levantar la mano para saludarle pero se contuvo, en cambio sí le dirigió una gran sonrisa que James correspondió rodando sus hermosos ojos de cachorro.

Él había salido al día siguiente de la enfermería, con un parche en el ojo y una nueva cicatriz, en cambio Jim se había quedado cuatro días, sus heridas fueron más graves y tardó más en reponerse, durante su estancia en la enfermería se encargó de visitarlo diario, llevarle algún dulce y los deberes, se quedaba tan tarde como era permitido, antes de irse se aseguraba de intercambiar al menos un beso con él.

Por supuesto que el director se enteró de la bravuconada de Powers, Seb no recordaba haber visto jamás al director Porter tan enojado, hizo enviar lechuzas urgentes a sus padres, Sebastian no se sorprendió cuando su padre mandó decir que aquello era completamente normal, que los muchachos peleaban y así sea hacían hombres y no había que preocuparse por nada; la madre de Jim contestó al segundo día, preguntó si Jim se encontraba bien, le respondieron que se estaba recuperando perfectamente, la mujer dijo que no había problema y no levantó una queja, así fue como el cabrón de Powers se salvó de la expulsión, aunque no de un severo castigo por parte del director, lo habían sacado del equipo de Quiddicth.

Seb por poco corre la misma suerte, aunque por circunstancias distintas, su ojo seguía cubierto por un parche, lo que limitaba su capacidad visual, sin embargo se desempeñó bien en la prueba para Cazador y le dieron de nuevo el puesto.

Aquella sería la primera práctica del equipo, Sebastian no cabía de felicidad, sobre todo por ver a Jim ahí, James odiaba el Quidditch, le parecía un deporte estúpido, sin embargo había ido a verlo, o al menos eso parecía hasta que Molly Hooper fue a sentarse junto a James, iba acompañada de Adler.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Sebastian?, ¿te molesta el ojo?- Watson se había acercado a preguntar, él era el Buscador, siendo tan pequeño y ligero se movía con mucha facilidad – puedes ir a descansar un rato si quieres-

- No, John, estoy muy bien, gracias-

La práctica continuó, Seb no podía quitar los ojos de Jim, se estaba riendo con la tonta de Molly, esa sonrisa le gustaba mucho a Bastian y no soportaba que James la compartiera con nadie, los hermosos ojos de James no lo miraban a él, seguían pendientes de la estúpida mosca muerta de Hooper, sus ojos perfectos y redondos, Sebastian sentía que le hervía el estómago de pura rabia.

- ¡Sebastian, cuidado!- la voz de John advirtiéndole.

Apenas pudo evitar la Bludger que iba directo a su cabeza, se movió tan bruscamente que perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer, sin embargo se recuperó casi al instante, Lestrade se le acercó con cara de pocos amigos.

- Cagándola en el primer entrenamiento, Moran- gruñó Greg.

- Perdón, capitán-

- Greg, está mal del ojo todavía- intervino John.

- Si está mal no debería jugar- concluyó Lestrade.

- No, no, estoy bien, sólo algo mareado-

- Ve a descansar, entonces, y no te presentes así otra vez o te saco del equipo-

- Gracias, Greg-

Sebastian fue directo a las duchas, ¿por qué se ponía así?, Jim estaba con él y sólo con él, ¿sería capaz de engañarlo?, pero… ¿sería de verdad un engaño?, James lo había aceptado pero no como novio o pareja, no habían hablado de sentimientos ni de amor, él único que estaba poniendo el corazón era Bastian.

- ¿Seb?- esa era la voz de James.

Moran se apresuró a salir de la regadera, se amarró una toalla a la cintura, mientras que con otra más pequeña se secaba el cabello.

- Aquí estoy, Jimmy-

James se le quedó mirando muy serio, Sebastian no supo cómo interpretar eso, Jim se acercó a él, le acarició el pecho con ambas manos, haciéndole estremecer, se quedó muy quieto, dejando a Moriarty hacer lo que quisiera.

- Vengo a ver tu aburrida práctica y consigues que te echen- gruñó Jim, apartando las manos del cuerpo de Seb – no volveré a venir a ninguna, además es como…algo de chicas-

- No estabas poniendo atención, te vi platicando con la Hooper, puedes hablar con ella en cualquier lado, no necesitas usar como excusa las prácticas de Quidditch-

- ¿Celoso?- preguntó Jim, acercándose peligrosamente, pegando los labios a su oído – escucha, no sé si te quedó claro así que lo repetiré, pero nunca más volveré a decírtelo, yo no soy de nadie, me pertenezco a mí mismo, me revuelco con quien yo quiera y de la casualidad que te he aceptado en calidad de amigo para follar y pasar el rato, un amigo que me es útil, no puedes dejarme, yo te dejaré a ti si es el caso, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí y si se me antoja empotrarme a Molly, a Irene o a quien quiera, lo haré, y no puedes reclamarme nada, en cambio tú si debes ser sólo mío, no me gusta compartir con nadie, ¿está claro?-

- Sí- dijo Moran, en un jadeo.

Sebastian buscó desesperadamente los labios de James, esa boca siempre ardiente lo recibía sin negarse, los besos eran llenos de saliva y gemidos, enredando las lenguas, jugando con los dientes, Seb sintió como se caía la toalla que cubría su desnudez pero no le importó, aventuró las manos hasta el redondo trasero de Jim el cuál estrujó, obteniendo un gemido sensual por parte de Jimmy.

- Creo que necesitarás un baño de agua muy fría- bromeó James, apartándose para contemplar la erección de Sebastian – oh, ¿así te pongo?-

- Me pones peor- murmuró Seb, acercándose a besar a Jim, pero esté le rechazó.

- No, no, aún no, perrito, yo decidiré cuándo y cómo, mejor ve a darte ese baño, que la práctica se acaba pronto, no querrás que te encuentren con semejante problema-


	8. Primer partido

El griterío que se armó cuando salieron los jugadores de gryffindor por poco y deja sordo a Jim, esos leones eran unos escandalosos de lo peor, sin embargo no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver a Bastian, tan seguro y orgulloso sobre esa estúpida escoba, las mentes simples podían ser felices con tan poco, como un beso de James Moriarty.

Sebastian siempre tenía ganas de besar a Jim, ya fuera para succionarle la lengua o sólo rozar sus labios, incluso simplemente acercarse sin llegar al contacto en verdad, nada más sentir el calor y el aliento del otro, Seb siempre estaba dispuesto a consentir a James, el inconveniente era que Jim a veces no tenía ganas de arrumacos, a Sebastian ya le habían tocado un par de desplantes y groserías por parte de Moriarty, pero siempre regresaba, siempre lo buscaba de nuevo, James no se lo diría pero eso era algo que le gustaba mucho de él, que fuera fiel como un perro.

Gryffindor jugaba contra Slytherin, a Jim no le importaba realmente quien ganara la estúpida copa, el Quidditch era aburrido y no le interesaba para nada, trató de distraerse mientras realizaba unas cuantas ecuaciones en la mente cuando escuchó los gritos y ovaciones, según lo que pudo notar, gryffindor había anotado un tanto, de parte de Sebastian de hecho.

Su atención ahora se centró solamente en Sebastian, era un jugador muy hábil, volaba muy bien y tenía un equilibrio excelente, su capa se agitaba azotada por el viento, era como una danza entre Seb y los otros dos cazadores, Donovan y Anderson, aunque el importante era Bastian, sólo Bastian.

El partido terminó cuando Watson alcanzó la snitch, gryffindor obtuvo la victoria, los jugadores descendieron al campo, los slytherin con mala cara y alejándose de prisa, los gryffindor riendo, gritando y celebrando, vio a Sebastian abrazar a Lestrade y a Watson, Jim no pudo evitar una media sonrisa, en verdad Sebastian tenía una vida aparte de él, otros amigos, otras personas, no le agradaba eso pero por ahora lo dejaría disfrutar de su victoria.

Fue a las cocinas a buscar algo para picar mientras llegaba la hora de la cena, los elfos le dieron una bolsa con frutos secos, interesantes criaturas los elfos, fáciles de dominar, le agradaban a Jim, llevaba uno de esos libros de escritores muggles que leía Seb, le gustaba mucho Huxley, se sentó en el pasto, no había nadie cerca, tomó un poco de frutos mientras se entretenía releyendo _Un mundo feliz_.

- Hola, Jimmy-

- ¿Seb?, creí que estarías festejando o algo así-

Sebastian sólo sonrió, fue a sentarse junto a él, su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver el libro que Jim leía.

- Sí, eso estaba haciendo, Greg consiguió meter hidromiel especiado y algo de whisky de fuego, ¿puedes creerlo?, están sirviéndolo en este momento-

- Tendrías que estar allá o se lo beberán todo-

- ¿No te gustaría ir conmigo y beber un poco?-

- Sebastian- dijo James, suspirando con resignación – ¿crees que encajaría ahí?, además tengo una imagen que cuidar, que por cierto ya empieza a estropearse desde que me ven contigo, no pienses mal, me agrada tu compañía, resultas bastante útil, pero no quiero que piensen que soy débil-

- Ya, vale, entiendo, olvídalo, no debí preguntar-

- No tienes por qué molestarte conmigo, sabes que es cierto-

- Sí, ya sé, pero no puedo estar de otra manera, Jim, sólo quiero estar contigo, que formes parte de mi vida y de…-

- Ese es el problema, Sebastian- interrumpió James – tú quieres que forme parte de tu vida, cuando en realidad deberías considerarme tu vida entera, no sólo un apéndice inútil y efímero de ésta-

- ¿Eso deseas?- preguntó Seb, tomando la blanca mano de James entre la suya – dime, James, ¿es lo que quieres?-

- Sí- admitió Moriarty, sintiendo hasta el alma el calor que emanaba de la mano de Sebastian.

- Entonces así será- declaró Sebastian.

James no esperaba ese beso pero fue agradable, más dulce de lo normal, con un regusto a alcohol, Bastian lo hizo recostar en el césped muy despacio, acomodándose sobre él, acariciándole los costados suavemente, el calor de Seb era sofocante pero de alguna manera lo reconfortaba, lo hacía sentir tranquilo, se abandonó a sus atenciones, pero…

- No, Seb, espera…- Jim detuvo las manos de Sebastian, apartando su boca de aquellos besos – aquí puede vernos cualquiera-

- Claro, disculpa-

- Ven acá, estúpido-

Esta vez Jim tomó la iniciativa, girando para quedar encima de Moran, asaltando su boca como loco, posó sus labios sobre el cuello de Seb, ese blanco cuello necesitaba un adornito, succionó con fuerza, obteniendo roncos gemidos de Bastian, se apartó para ver su obra de arte: un chupetón en forma de media luna, perfecto.

- Me quedó hermoso- dijo Jim, riéndose.

- Eres un cabrón- gruñó Seb, sonrojado y llevándose la mano a su nuevo chupetón – Todos me van a preguntar por esto-

- Lástima, querías estar conmigo, tienes que acostumbrarte-

Ante toda respuesta, Bastian se limitó a sonreír, James Moriarty sería su perdición.


	9. Baile de Navidad

**Por qué escribí el capítulo así?, porque me dio un ataque de lloriqueos incontrolable por culpa de una canción xD, **

**Me sentí muy triste y bueno, Jim y Seb fueron mis víctimas...**

* * *

¿Por qué al director se le ocurrían esas cosas tan raras?, era un buen tipo, a James hasta le agradaba un poco, pero, ¿Un baile de Navidad?, ¿en serio?, tuvo que comprarse una túnica de gala para la ocasión, pero eso no era lo peor, tenía que invitar a una chica.

Las mujeres no eran un problema para James, se sabía atractivo a los ojos de las féminas y muy seguido aprovechaba eso, pero ahora no le interesaba ninguna en especial, tal vez Molly un poco, sin embargo no le apetecía liarse con ninguna, no desde que salía con Seb.

Aún así tenía que escoger a alguien porque el director Porter amenazó con asignar parejas, eso sí que no lo soportaría, al menos quería asistir a ese estúpido baile con una chica medianamente hermosa, que no le diera asco besar o algo.

- ¿Has invitado a alguien?- le preguntó a Seb, llevaban casi una hora jugando ajedrez mágico, sobra decir que Sebastian no había ganado ni una vez.

- No, a mí me invitó alguien-

- ¿Qué has dicho?-

- Irene Adler me invitó, le dije que sí-

James se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

- ¿Por qué demonios?-

- No te puedo llevar a ti al baile-

- No hagas el idiota- gruñó James, apartando el juego de un manotazo.

- Hey, estaba a punto de ganar-

- Por Dios, Seb, tu inteligencia promedio no podría contra mí, ahora dime, ¿por qué has aceptado ir con Adler?-

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?, te he dicho que no podemos ir juntos, Irene me invitó y la acepté por comodidad, no tengo ganas de estar invitando chicas al baile-

- Adler es una loca, lo sabes-

- No tienes ni qué decírmelo, también me la he tirado, muy su gusto-

- Tal vez quiera que te la cojas-

- ¿Y te molestaría?-

- Haz lo que quieras- dijo Jim, torciendo el gesto – me largo-

- ¿Por qué te molestas?, si no quieres que vaya con ella…-

- Puedes ir con ella o con quien se te pegue la puta gana-

- Ah, Jimmy, ¿estás celoso?-

- Cállate-

- No tienes por qué-

Sebastian se abalanzó sobre James, besándole y tocándole por todos lados, Jim lo apartó bruscamente, pero por la sonrisa en su rostro se podía adivinar que no estaba molesto.

- Basta, te he dicho que controles tus impulsos-

- Contigo no puedo, James- dijo Seb, haciendo una cara graciosa.

- No pongas esa cara- respondió Jim entre risas – se supone que me estoy enojando contigo-

- ¿Cuál cara?- repitió Bastian, haciendo el gesto de nuevo – Jimmy, no te rías, ¡estás loco!-

- ¡Basta!- exclamó James, riéndose a carcajadas - ¡Ya!-

- Vaya, encantador- la voz extraña los hizo ponerse tensos a ambos.

- Ah, Adler, sólo eres tú- Jim rodó los ojos con fastidio - ¿Necesitas algo?-

- No de ti, Moriarty, pero si quisiera hablar con Seb, ¿nos permites?-

- Claro- James se levantó, recogió el ajedrez con un sencillo hechizo y se lo guardó en la mochila – nos vemos-

Sebastian sabía que el buen humor de Jim se había evaporado por culpa de Adler, la muchacha se sentó junto a él y Seb se limitó a tratar de no asesinarla.

- ¿James ya invitó a alguien?- preguntó Irene.

- ¿Eso querías saber?-

- ¿Invitó a alguien o no?-

- No sé, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?-

- Pensé que invitaría a Molly-

- Ah, entonces es cierto- dijo Seb, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Te gusta Sherlock Holmes, quieres que Jim invité a Molly al baile para que Holmes no vaya con ella, ¿es eso?-

Irene se puso rojísima – Molly es una chica buena, no tiene ninguna posibilidad con Holmes-

- ¿Y tú sí?-

- Eres un idiota-

- Supongo que eso significa que iré solo al baile-

- No, aún irás conmigo, asegúrate que James invite a Molly-

- ¿Y por qué haría eso?

- Te agrada James, ¿cierto?, sé que él sintió cosas muy fuertes por Molly, probablemente aún las sienta, a Molly le agrada Jim, me lo ha dicho-

- ¿Es en serio?-

- Sí, a Molly le gusta James, aunque sea un poco, pero le gusta, ¿no crees que Jim merece estar con la chica que quiere?, es un chico algo solitario-

- Me tiene a mí-

- Sí, pero no te quiere, sólo eres un amigo útil, tú lo aprecias, así que actúa conforme al cariño que le tienes, sugiérele que invite a Molly-

Adler se fue, pero dejó mil dudas en la cabeza de Seb, ¿sería mejor para Jim salir con Molly?, siendo sinceros, una relación homosexual no era bien vista en su mundo, si querían estar juntos tendrían que ser muy valientes, a Sebastian lo que le sobraba era valor, sería capaz de matar y morir por James, a tal grado le quería, pero, ¿y Jim?, ¿qué tal si él prefería una vida _normal_, al lado de una mujer?, ¿quién era él para negarle esa valiosa oportunidad?, odiaba pensar sobre él mismo como un desviado pero así lo llamaba su padre, desviado, malo, sucio… Jim era perfecto y especial, ¿podría corromper su vida así?, era cierto que Moriarty no era una blanca palomita pero le había dicho la verdad, él era el primer hombre con el que se involucraba, y no habían ido más allá de algunas caricias y besos.

Así que se decidió, esperó a que terminara la cena y fue a encontrarse con Jim, habían tomado por costumbre ir a hacer el tonto a los baños del tercer piso, nadie los usaba, así que podían gozar de un poco de intimidad, a veces se la pasaban comiéndose la boca, pero otras veces, como aquella, se sentaban a hablar, Sebastian se alegró al darse cuenta que Jim no estaba enojado.

- Oye, Jim, ¿por qué no invitas a Molly al baile?-

- Pensé que tenías celos de Mollly- dijo James, arqueando una ceja - ¿por qué te ha venido esa idea tan de repente?-

- Bueno, nadie la ha invitado aún-

- Ya lo hará alguien-

- Hazlo tú-

- ¿Tratas de convencerme?-

- Jim, he escuchado que…- Sebastian se quedó callado un momento, si le decía aquello probablemente lo perdiera para siempre, ¿estaba dispuesto a alejarse de James?, ¿aunque fuera por su felicidad? – que…tú le gustas-

James guardó un largo silencio, sin mirar a Seb.

- La invitaré- dijo Jim.

La invitó al día siguiente por la mañana, Molly dijo que sí.

Sebastian sintió que entregaba a James en bandeja de plata, aunque no estaba seguro si realmente habían tenido algo, los días para el baile se fueron volando, seguía frecuentando a Jim, seguían compartiendo besos, Seb se preguntó si eso cambiaría después del dichoso baile.

La noche del baile idiota de la muerte (como lo nombraba Seb en secreto) había llegado por fin, estaba ridículamente nervioso, en realidad no le importaba Irene en lo más mínimo, aceptaba que se veía guapa en ese vestido azul petróleo, pero él no podía dejar de buscar a James con la mirada.

- Mira, ahí están- dijo Irene, apretándole el brazo.

Y Seb volteó y por poco pierde la mandíbula de la impresión, Molly llevaba un hermoso vestido color durazno que resaltaba el rojo de sus mejillas, James la llevaba del brazo, con la túnica de terciopelo color vino y solapas negras, pantalón negro igual que los zapatos, se veía hermoso, Sebastian se mordió la lengua, hacían una pareja encantadora.

- Adorables- comentó Adler con su venenosa lengua – vamos, quiero algo de ponche y luego me puedes sacar a bailar, quita esa cara-

Moran hizo sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía, para cuando pudo reaccionar ya estaba bailando la última canción, una balada muy romántica, con Irene ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

- Adler…-

- Sherlock no vino- dijo ella, y por el tono de su voz Sebastian supo que estaba llorando.

- Sabías que era lo más probable, Holmes odia esta tipo de cosas-

- Pero…- la muchacha levantó el rostro, incluso con el rímel corrido se veía bonita – en verdad quería bailar con él, pensé…-

- Demasiada información- dijo Seb, sonriendo – lo que necesitas es ir a limpiarte la cara, luego quítate esos tacones que deben estarte matando, ve a dormir, te acompañaré hasta la puerta de tu sala común si quieres-

- Al menos alguien si se la está pasando bien- dijo Irene, señalando al fondo del salón – iré al tocador, no tardo-

Sebastian volteó a donde Irene había apuntado, ahí, distantes de todo y de todos, bailaban James y Molly, Jim la miraba a los ojos y parecían estar hablando, las manos de Moriarty estaban en la pequeña cintura de la chica, y de repente sus labios, esos labios que Seb adoraba chupar y morder, estaban besando a Molly.

- Vámonos- dijo Irene, no la había sentido llegar.

- Sí…- musitó Moran.

Entonces así se sentía que te rompieran el corazón.


	10. Sala de los Menesteres

**Ahh, pues creo que nos pusimos cursis xD**

**La canción del cap pasado se llama _Divina tú_, de un sujeto llamado Carlos Macías, en realidad es una canción muy romántica, por eso me hace sentir triste ._.**

* * *

Al día siguiente del Baile, Seb se fue a casa muy temprano, ni siquiera buscó a Jim para despedirse, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Su madre estaba contenta de verlo, su padre, extrañamente, no lo comenzó a sermonear, en cambio le preguntó muy interesadamente por el pleito en que se había metido y contempló con orgullo la cicatriz que le surcaba el rostro, parecía realmente feliz por eso, le felicitó varias veces porque "ya se estaba haciendo hombre".

Y tomando licencia de su padre, se dedicó a levantar a todas las chicas que pudo, de fiesta en fiesta, sin estar realmente en casa, su madre estaba furiosa con él por esa actitud, en cambio su padre lo festejaba y le llenaba los bolsillos de dinero y de condones, Sebastian en realidad no sentía nada, sólo pensaba en Jim, había tratado de escribirle pero no sabía que decir, después de gastar todo su pergamino desistió de la idea.

Por fin fue tiempo de volver a Hogwarts, Seb estaba ansioso y a la vez muy cansado, quería ver a James pero tenía miedo, una nevada ligera pero constante caía cuando regresó a la escuela, el comedor bullía de gente, el olor de la deliciosa comida lo hizo sentir un poco más calmado, fue a ocupar un sitio en la mesa de su casa, Watson y Lestrade le sonrieron al verle y lo saludaron con la mano, Seb correspondió con amabilidad y empezó a buscar a Jim con la mirada, lo encontró enseguida, en un extremo de la mesa, se veía extraño, Sebastian podía jurar que había estado llorando.

Seb apenas comió, estaba más preocupado por Jimmy, lo siguió cuando lo vio escabullirse fuera del comedor, ¿estaba cojeando?, no, pero parecía que le dolía un poco caminar, se acercó a él por la espalda y recibió la reacción normal, sólo que esta vez James alcanzó a darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Bastian, tocándose el labio, no estaba roto pero probablemente se le fuera a inflamar un poco – volvió a golpearte, ¿verdad?-

- Sí- admitió James, avergonzado y furioso – se molestó conmigo por lo de Powers, dijo que no debía dar problemas, traté de explicarle que no fue mi culpa pero no quiso escucharme, mi madre, como siempre, no hizo nada-

A Sebastian no le importan las advertencias de Jim sobre controlar sus impulsos, no le importa si acaso James ha vuelto con Molly y desea una vida normal, sólo abraza a su Jimmy, pequeño Jimmy, tan desprotegido y tan gruñón, ¿en qué momento de estupidez se le ocurrió dejarlo?, James lo necesitaba, besó dulcemente las mejillas llorosas de Jim.

- Lo odio- dijo Moriarty, apretando los dientes y las manos en reflejo de su enojo – lo odio, Seb, lo odio-

- Ahora estás conmigo- dice Moran, como si eso fuera un consuelo, sin embargo parece funcionar porque Jim tiembla menos – tu padre no volverá a lastimarte mientras esté contigo-

- ¿Por qué no me escribiste?- reclamó James, descansando la cabeza en el hombro de Sebastian – esperé y esperé a Montenegra y no apareció, creí que no querías saber de mí, estaba tan enojado-

- Yo pensé que tú no me querías a tu lado- confesó Seb, rodeando delicadamente a Moriarty para no hacerle daño – porque te vi besar a Molly Hooper en el baile, y creí que tú…-

- Sí, nos besamos, pero no regresé con ella- explica James, mirando a Sebastian a los ojos - creo que…sólo quiero estar contigo, con nadie más, al menos…eso fue lo que sentí al besarla-

Sebastian tomó la mano de Jim y caminaron juntos, los pasillos están vacíos porque todos están cenando, pasan tres veces el mismo pasillo hasta que aparece, la Sala de los Menesteres se abre para dos muchachos que buscan un refugio, dentro hay una cama enorme y mullida donde Bastian recuesta a Jim, donde lo desviste y besa todos los moretones de su hermoso, hermoso cuerpo.

- Te amo, James-

Y es cierto, Sebastian Moran ama a James Moriarty por encima de todas las cosas, sus besos son más suaves de lo común, ya no está asustado, Jim estará bien con él.


	11. Sauce boxeador

**Muchas gracias a Dead y a Paradice que se molestan en dejarme reviews y dicen cosas bonitas, es awesome tener lectoras como ustedes :).**

**Un Jobberknoll es un ave mágica muy curiosa, no emite sonido alguno hasta el día de su muerte, cantando todos los sonidos que ha escuchado en su vida pero al revés.**

* * *

Las cosas habían marchado bien con Jim… bueno, tan bien como podían marchar con alguien tan diferente y especial como él, Jim tenia malos días en que estaba furioso sólo por que sí, Seb aguantaba su humor de perros lo mejor que podía aunque también tenía límites y varias ocasiones había terminado en pleito, pleito que derivaba en alocados encuentros sexuales.

La Sala de Menesteres era el lugar donde intimaban, el primero en llegar ahí siempre era Seb, Jim lo seguía un poco después, sorprendiéndose de lo sencillo de la habitación, sólo una cama, a veces un sillón y un librero lleno de novelas y poemarios muggles que leían juntos, una vez le peguntó a Sebastian en qué pensaba al pasar por la sala, a lo que Moran respondió, encogiéndose de hombros: "sólo pido un lugar para estar contigo, Jim", y James lo había besado mucho ese día, porque aquello había sido bastante tierno y de alguna manera lo había hecho sentir feliz.

El invierno se había ido, dejando entrar una agradable y brillante primavera, las clases de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas se ponían interesantes, James había tomado esa asignatura sólo por los EXTASIS, quería obtener todos los que pudiera, y Seb…bueno, a Seb le gustaban esos bichos, de hecho mascaba un sirenio algo torpe y mal pronunciado a veces, pero hablaba sirenio y eso era un mérito bastante considerable para un muchacho de 17 años, aunque nunca lo había visto intentar hablar con las criaturas del Lago Negro, Seb era el mejor en esa clase, después de Jim obviamente, decía que su criatura favorita era un animalejo muggle llamado tigre, le enseñó unos cuantos dibujos a Jim, ¡ah, porque Sebastian dibujaba muy bien!, otra cosa que añadir a esa cajita de monerías, James tenía la certeza de que nunca se aburriría con él.

Habían estado cuidando un Jobberknoll cada estudiante, criaturas bastante interesantes, James estaba particularmente orgulloso del suyo, tenía un hermoso plumaje color azul vibrante, indicador de la buena salud de la criatura, al final del año escolar los dejarían libres, James no podía negar que eso era un poco triste, tanto trabajo para nada, bueno, al menos tendría una excelente califiación, estaba tomando algunas notas cuando la jaula cayó al suelo, el Jobberknoll se agitó desesperadamente, Jim levantó la vista para encontrarse con la burlona sonrisa de Powers, claro, tenía que ser él.

- Eres un imbécil- masculló James, mientras levantaba la jaula.

La puertecilla de la jaula se abrió y el Jobberknoll se alejó volando, Jim maldijo y fue corriendo tras él, había una posibilidad de atraparle, pequeña pero la había, alguien venía tras él, no tenía que voltear, sabía que se trataba de Sebastian.

Moriarty no quitaba la vista del ave, aunque estaba consciente que se habían alejado mucho de la clase.

- ¡James!- gritó Bastian.

Entonces ocurrieron demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, el Jobberknoll abrió su pico dorado y comenzó su extraño canto, lo último que entonó fue un "¡Semaj!" antes de que algo lo golpeara, causándole la muerte, James vio las bellas plumas azules desparramarse en una lluvia de sangre, todo el trabajo a la mierda, entonces alguien lo tacleó, levantó la vista para contemplar la horrible escena de Sebastian siendo golpeado en el rostro y cayendo inconsciente al suelo, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?, se arrastró hasta el cuerpo inerte de Moran y lo examinó, tenia una herida en medio del rostro, apenas un centímetro debajo de los ojos, de pómulo a pómulo, cruzándole la nariz, escuchó de nuevo un silbido en el aire, algo le rozó la coronilla, se giró para poder ver lo que sucedía, entonces lo entendió todo, en su afán por recuperar el Jobberknoll se acercó demasiado al Sauce boxeador, Bastian lo había protegido otra vez.

Arrastró a Bastian lejos de aquel peligro, el profesor se acercaba corriendo, obviamente su enorme anatomía no le permitió llegar a tiempo, observó horrorizado a Seb, Jim le explicó como pudo lo sucedido, omitiendo lo de Powers, el profesor levantó a Seb y lo llevó a la enfermería, siendo seguido por James.

Cuando Sebastian recobró la consciencia Jim seguía a su lado, ileso, aunque un poco inquieto por él.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Moriarty -¿necesitas algo?-

Bueno, eso era algo nuevo, Jim siendo amable y casi cariñoso, sonrió ante sus atenciones.

- Todo tranquilo, ¿te hiciste daño?-

- No, pero tú sí-

- Oh, no importa-

- Tienes otra cicatriz en el rostro, todo por mi culpa-

- No te preocupes, James, a mí no me importa, además a mi padre parecen gustarle-

Jim no sonrió – a mí me molesta, tener que ser protegido, aunque sea por ti…-

- Has de acostumbrarte- dijo Seb – eso voy a hacer de ahora en adelante, cuidar de ti, evitar que te ensucies las manos, eres un chico muy curioso y travieso, James, alguien debe limpiar tus desastres-

- ¿Y planeas ser ese alguien?-

- Sí, y te ayudaré a causar desastres también-

Una sonrisa compartida, la mano de Seb alcanzando la de Jim, silencio.

- Aunque no me importaría que fueras un poco más cuidadoso- comentó Bastian, aún sonriendo.

- No te prometo nada-


	12. Fénix

**sndnasjdnasd, perdonen el abandono, es que tuve una vena creativa dirigida a otra cosa y...dejé de lado un poco este fic, pero me pongo al corriente.**

* * *

Por un lado estaba bien, después de todo el maestro le había dado la oportunidad de mejorar su calificación pues, al morir su ave, James estaba prácticamente reprobado, el profesor se había mostrado comprensivo y reconoció que Jim era un alumno excelente y que había trabajado muy bien a lo largo del año, pero al no presentar al ave no podía calificarlo como deseaba.

James pidió al maestro algún trabajo extra y el maestro dijo que sí, encargándole un detallado ensayo sobre las propiedades curativas de las lágrimas del Fénix, además de una especie de "modelo" del animal, la parte escrita la podía hacer fácilmente, pero eso de hacer animales fantásticos con papel maché…bueno, no era lo suyo, y claro, Sebastian salió a salvarlo otra vez.

Ahí estaban los dos, Jim escribiendo las últimas líneas del ensayo, mientras que Seb se las ingeniaba con montones de papeles rojos y naranjas para hacer plumas de Fénix, James terminó su tarea, esparció un poco de arena para secar la tinta y observó a Sebastian, tan concentrado en su trabajo, sonrió sin quererlo, miró alrededor, no había nadie que pudiera verlos, así que, sin pensarlo más, se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de un sorprendido Seb.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Moran.

- Nada, estás tan tierno recortando, pareces un niño pequeño-

- Esto va a quedar muy bien- dijo Seb, sonriendo – terminé de hacer la estructura, sólo tengo que pegar las plumas y haré el pico con…-

- Gracias por ayudarme-

- Está bien, me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, es divertido-

- Fuiste a una escuela muggle, ¿verdad?-

- Ah, sí, por insistencia de mi madre, y creo que sirvió un poco, si no fuera por las clases de artísticas justo ahora no tendría manera de ayudarte-

- ¿Por qué te mandaron a esa escuela si sabían que irías a Hogwarts?, a mi me educaron en casa, bueno, algo así, mi madre me enseñó a leer y lo más simple de matemáticas, lo demás lo fui haciendo yo solo-

- Pues… mis padres son mitad muggle, querían que aprendiera también de esa parte de mi vida, de hecho mi padre tiene carrera como militar y diplomático, eh… es un Coronel retirado, fue embajador en…no recuerdo bien, la verdad-

- Ah, sí, los muggles hacen la guerra con esas armas...- Jim miró largamente a Seb – fue tu padre quien te regaló ese rifle-

- Ajá, él espera que yo siga sus pasos-

- ¿Y lo harás?-

- Eso creo- dijo Seb, encogiéndose de hombros – entraré al servicio militar cuando termine el año escolar, al menos no estaré del todo solo-

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- John Watson entrará conmigo-

- ¿De verdad?-

- Sí, algo así, el estudiará medicina militar, ahmmm, es como los medimagos pero de muggles, y seremos colegas o algo así-

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿te lo contó él?-

- Sí, te he dicho que John no me cae mal, somos compañeros de casa y de equipo-

- ¿Te ha dicho lo que planea hacer Holmes?-

Seb frunció el ceño – a veces creo que estás demasiado interesado en ese Holmes…-

- Sólo es curiosidad- se excusó Jim, restándole importancia.

- ¿Y tú que harás, Jim?-

- ¿Qué?-

- Es decir, cuando Hogwarts termine, ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¿estudiarás algo?-

- No lo sé- dijo Jim, suspirando – mis planes a futuro son tan…diferentes a lo que muchos piensan-

- Sabes que estaré contigo, ¿verdad?, no importa cómo ni cuándo, yo estaré para ti-

- Lo sé- dijo James, sonriendo – creo que me iré a descansar, llevamos trabajando en esto más de dos semanas…-

- Ve, yo termino en un rato más, te veo mañana-

Moriarty recogió su pergamino y se fue a su sala común, el lugar estaba desierto, sólo un par de chicos de tercero jugando ajedrez en una esquina, Jim fue directo a su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama, consciente apenas de lo cansado que estaba en verdad, la platica con Seb no lo hacía sentir mejor, ¿qué haría después?, sus proyectos eran tan ambiciosos que a veces pensaba que serían imposibles, pero él no era cualquier persona, era James Moriarty, una mente brillante, se abriría paso sin duda, estaba el asunto de Seb... ¿en verdad estaría para él siempre?, no lo creía, per se forzaba a pensar que sí.

Al día siguiente se encontró con Bastian después de la cena, el gryffindor en verdad tenía casi terminado el proyecto, sólo tendrían que acomodar bien las plumas, Sebastian había construido una especie de esqueleto de cable de metal, forrado de papel en la parte de la cabeza, era realmente impresionante, Seb unió algunas plumas con hilo y aguja, formando una especie de capas que tendrían que pegar al esqueleto, incluso ya había hecho el engrudo.

- Eres tan, tan útil- dijo Jim, contento.

- Gracias, supongo-

- Seb, lo que…lo que yo quiero hacer saliendo de Hogwarts, bueno es… no es algo muy común, creo que debes saber…-

- Ya me figuraba que no sería cualquier nadería- dijo Bastian, con una sonrisa triste – no importa lo que sea, Jim, yo estaré contigo-

- ¿Estás completamente seguro?- preguntó Moriarty con tono serio – infringiré muchas leyes, tanto mágicas como muggle-

- Estoy seguro-

James sólo sonrió, era tan reconfortante tener a Bastian, no quería perderlo jamás.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio, Seb había conseguido envolturas de dulces, de esas metálicas, color dorado para el pico y las patas del Fénix, estaba casi terminado, lo único que faltaba…

- ¿Los ojos?- preguntó Jim.

- Aquí- Bastian le mostró dos hermosas cuentas de cristal, cortadas como diamantes, una era azul y la otra color marrón – me pareció un lindo detalle-

- Eres un cursi- declaró Jim, sonriendo – entonces el Fénix tendrá mis ojos-

- No, tú tienes ojos de Fénix-

- ¿Y resurgiré de las cenizas?-

- Mil veces, y yo estaré siempre a tu lado-


	13. Bosque Prohibido

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, se siente rete bonito cuando los leo :)**

* * *

Había recibido el mensaje de Jim, le dio una golosina a Acis antes de que se fuera y leyó:

"Esta noche, antes de la cena, en la misma colina donde practicaste tu puntería con Powers.

Te voy a estar esperando.

- Jim"

¿Qué se traería entre manos ahora?, la incertidumbre lo hizo estar inquieto hasta la hora acordada, Seb encontró a Jim sentado tranquilamente en el lugar de la cita, leyendo en silencio, sonrió al verle.

- Seb- dijo Jim, antes de lanzarse a los brazos del gryffindor.

Los labios se unieron en un lento y acalorado beso, las manos de James por todos lados, Seb apenas y se lo creía.

- Ven, vamos- dijo Moriarty, tomando a Seb de la mano.

- ¿Al Bosque Prohibido?- preguntó Bastian, aunque no aminoró el paso para nada, él se follaría a Jim hasta en el Gran Comedor si a James le apetecía – qué salvaje-

- Créelo o no, pero me da mucho morbo hacerlo ahí-

Sebastian no protestó, se adentraron a una distancia prudente en el Bosque, donde no pudieran verlos, Jim lo empujó contra las hojas secas del suelo, se desnudó de la cintura para abajo, sentándose sobre as caderas de Moran, el miembro de Seb ya estaba duro.

Sin preparaciones, Jim tomó el erecto pene y lo condujo a su entrada, comenzando a bajar despacio, Seb trató de sentarse para ayudarlo pero James lo empujó de nuevo al suelo.

- Déjame, yo lo hago- dijo James, bajando las caderas más y más.

Por fin estuvo completamente dentro de Jim, nunca se cansaría de esa sensación, acarició con delicadeza el vientre del slytherin, los muslos, y finalmente el miembro henchido y mojado.

James lo cabalgaba lento pero profundamente, sintiendo un delicioso placer al ver a Bastian tan sonrojado y jadeante a su merced, se inclinó para besarle fugazmente y comenzó un ritmo frenético, un calor abrasador en el vientre le indicó que estaba cerca, Bastian, tan varonil y fuerte, estaba hecho un manojo de sensaciones, sólo podía llamar el nombre de James entre sensuales jadeos, Jim estaba orgulloso, volvió a inclinarse sobre Bastian, gimiendo su nombre y sintiendo cómo se derramaba entre ambos vientres, se aferró a él cuando lo sintió venirse en su interior.

- Jim, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero muchísimo- suspiró Bastian, acomodando los despeinados mechones de James – adoro estos momentos-

- Cursi sin remedio- rió James, mientras Seb le besaba en la nariz – hay que regresar-

Se volvieron a vestir en silencio pero con sonrisas en el rostro, caminaron juntos hasta el castillo, hablando de trivialidades, el primero en entrar en el comedor fue Jim, algunos minutos después lo siguió Bastian, se miraron, cada quien en su mesa, los idiotas de sus compañeros jamás lo sabrían.


	14. Lago Negro

Tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso, sentía una revolución en su vientre, no era una sensación agradable como cuando Bastian lo besaba o cuando lo tenía dentro, no, este revoloteo no eran mariposas, o tal vez eran mariposas pero con alas de cuchillas o algo así.

El estúpido de Powers iba a pagarlas todas juntas, él muy imbécil tratando de encubrir su enfermedad, pero Jim no era ningún tonto, lo sabía todo, Carl Powers tenía eccema, era un sangresucia con padecimientos de muggles, aunque Seb también era mestizo, pero Seb era Seb, un tipo fuerte y diferente a todos esos idiotas que lo despreciaban, diferente de Powers.

Para un alumno tan versado en pociones como él aquello fue cosa fácil, como quitarle un dulcito a un bebé, Powers podía ser tan puñetas como quisiera pero tenía hábitos como todos los seres humanos aburridos, había cosas a las que estaba más aferrado que otras, entre ellas esos estúpidos tennis, todo estaba perfectamente calculado, Jim sabía del plan de ir a nadar al Lago Negro terminando los parciales, sabía que Powers no se resistiría a ir, sabía qué poción poner en esos insulsos tennis, sabía de la vulnerabilidad de la piel de Carl Powers.

Se llevó los estúpidos tennis de Powers en su mochila encantada, se sentó a observar el "accidente", Powers se hundía, Powers se ahogaba, Powers se moría.

Nunca volvería a molestarlo, a llamarlo raro o tuerto, nunca volvería a meterse con él, se vengaba por todas las veces que le había hecho la vida imposible rompiéndole los libros, tirándole la tinta sobre los pergaminos y molestándolo en clase, mandándole notitas obscenas, se vengaba por la cicatrices del hermoso rostro de Bastian, porque nadie le hacía daño a Bastian, excepto James Moriarty.


	15. Varitas

**No esperen mucho de mí, me he pasado toda la tarde escuchando música y bailando, puede que esto no tenga mucho sentido xD**

* * *

Otra vez aurores en la escuela, aquello no estaba gustando a Jim.

Powers por fin había recibido su merecido, por supuesto que se armó un revuelo en todo Hogwarts, nadie se explicaba cómo había ocurrido aquello, los padres de Carl acudieron el mismo día del deceso, decidieron hacer los funerales en la escuela, el director se puso muy emotivo en el discurso, casi todos llorando, Jim trataba de aparentar normalidad lo cual no le costó mucho, se sentía tranquilo ahora que ese idiota estaba muerto.

Al principio fue sólo un auror, cosa normal, después de todo no había muerto un alumno en Hogwarts desde el deceso de un tal Cedric, revisó el muelle y algunas de las pertenencias de Powers, se fue casi enseguida, Jim sospechaba que había ocurrido algo porque al día siguiente acudieron dos aurores más, y ahora había cinco en la escuela, todos en la oficina del director, James no creía que pudieran atraparle, pero, ¿y si lo hacían?

- Jim-

- Ah, Seb, no te vi – James suspiró - ¿pasa algo?-

- Es sobre lo de Powers, esos aurores están aquí por lo de Powers-

- Me lo suponía-

Seb lo había alcanzado fuera de la biblioteca, caminaron juntos en silencio, Jim no habló con Bastian sobre Carl Powers, no le contó sus planes ni mucho menos lo que había hecho, ¿qué tal si Seb se asustaba de él y se alejaba?, Jim no podría con eso, terminaría dañando a Seb, lo sabía.

- Escuché que harán una revisión de varitas al azar- comentó Seb – Holmes no deja de joder, dice que deben buscar sus tennis-

James tragó saliva – Sí, ya sabes cómo es…-

- Los escondiste bien, ¿verdad?-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Jim, sé que fuiste tú-

- Yo…-

- ¿Por qué no me incluiste en tus planes?- la voz de Seb sonaba herida – pude haberte ayudado-

- Pensé que tú no…-

- ¿Qué no te ayudaría?, ¿acaso no he sido claro contigo?, te lo he dicho, no importa nada, yo estaré para ti, no debiste hacerlo solo-

- Ya has visto de lo que soy capaz- dijo Jim, tomando el rostro de Sebastian entre sus manos – si me dejas te puede pasar lo mismo a ti, ¿has entendido?-

Sebastian respondió con un beso, tomó a James por la cintura para poder levantarlo, se besaron lo que James sintió casi una hora, hubieran continuado de no ser por la voz que resonó por los pasillos.

- Por favor, los siguientes alumnos presentarse en la oficina del director…- esa era la voz del director Porter, Seb miró a Jim con preocupación - Watson John, Hooper Molly, Holmes Sherlock, Moriarty James…-

- Jim, toma mi varita-

- ¿Qué?-

- Tómala- Bastian tendió la varita a James, quien lo miraba, dudando – dame la tuya, te la regresaré cuando terminen la inspección-

Moriarty asintió, tomó la vara de Seb y entregó la suya.

- Te quiero- dijo Seb, besándole de nuevo – te quiero mucho, suerte-

Jim asintió y se marchó, cuando llegó a la oficina ya estaban los demás ahí, el director le sonrió y le ofreció asiento.

- Bien, señores, saben que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con lo que harán pero es orden del Ministerio, procedan- habló el director, dirigiéndose a los aurores – muchachos, sólo deben permitirle sus varitas a los señores y eso acabará muy pronto-

Los aurores comenzaron su tarea, James correspondió la tímida sonrisa que Molly le dirigió, paseó la mirada por todo el despacho, sonrió de nuevo al ver el Sombrero seleccionador, recordando a Bastian.

- Todo está bien- dijo uno de los aurores, regresando todas las varitas a sus respectivos dueños – bien, con eso queda cerrado este caso, un suceso penoso en verdad-

- ¡Busquen los estúpidos tennis!- vociferó Holmes, poniéndose de pie.

- Sherlock, basta…- murmuró Watson, jalando del brazo de Holmes.

- Es caso cerrado- repitió el auror, enojado – ahora nos retiramos, y ustedes vayan a clases-

- Es sábado, pedazo de imbécil- gruñó Holmes, saliendo a grandes trancos del despacho.

- Discúlpenlo, a veces es…algo grosero- se excusó Watson, corriendo detrás de Holmes.

- ¿Caminamos juntos?- preguntó Molly.

- Ah, sí, claro, vamos-

James y Molly salieron del lugar, despidiéndose educadamente de los aurores y el director.

- ¡Qué locura!- suspiró Molly - ¿cómo has estado, James?-

- Pues… ¿cómo debería estar?-

- Lamento lo que ocurrió en el baile, lo del…beso y…-

- Está bien, Molly-

- No, porque sé que tú sientes algo por mí, y no…-

- No siento nada por ti- dijo James – ya no, antes…tal vez antes sí, pero ya no-

- ¿Te enamoraste, Jim?-

- No lo sé- confesó James, suspirando – no estoy seguro, pero…-

- Estás enamorado- dijo Molly, abrazando a Jim – qué feliz estoy por ti, te deseo lo mejor-

- Gracias…-

- Tienes que cuidar mucho de la persona que amas- continuó Molly, sonriendo – protégela de todo lo que pueda dañarla, ¿lo harás?-

- Eso es lo que hago, siempre-


	16. Whisky de fuego

Jim esperaba, respetando los gustos tan austeros de Seb se había limitado a pedir una cama, un librero y un amplio sillón.

Estaba repasando algunos poemas que le gustaron cuando Bastian apareció, le sonrió como un idiota y se arrojó a sus brazos, James lo sostuvo como pudo.

- ¿Seb?-

- Te amo-

- Hueles a alcohol- dijo Jim, empujándolo – apestas a Whisky de fuego-

- Bebí un poco- admitió Seb, tratando de abrazar nuevamente a Jim – Greg aún tenía un poco de ese whisky y nos lo bebimos, estaba muy bueno-

- Estás tarde y además borracho- gruñó James – no me toques-

- Vamos, Jimmy…-ronroneó Seb, mordiendo suavemente la oreja de James – ven, déjame besarte-

- Que no-

- Anda, un beso-

- Estás borracho-

- Te amo-

- Ya, dejamos esto para otro día, vete a dormir-

- Te amo-

- Entendí a la primera-

- ¿Me amas, Jim?-

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

- Nunca me lo has dicho-

- No creo que necesite decirlo-

- Yo necesito oírlo-

James bufó, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la salida, al abrazo por la espalda de Bastian le impidió marcharse, el aliento caliente de Seb en su oído.

- Dímelo-

- Te quiero…- dijo Jim en un susurro – ahora suéltame-

- No-

Seb arrastró a Jim hasta la cama donde lo arrojó, se acostó junto a él, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de James, después de unos minutos Jim se dio cuenta de algo raro.

- ¿Estás…estás llorando, Bastian?-

La cara llorosa de Sebastian lo hizo sentir extraño, incómodo, como…como si doliera.

- ¿Por qué mierda estás llorando, borracho asqueroso?, ya te dije que te quiero, deberías estar feliz-

- Estoy feliz-

- Deja de llorar, entonces-

- Perdón, Jim-

- Ya está bien, lo jodiste todo, venía preparado para coger toda la noche, ya me puedo acomodar aquí a consolar a un borracho-

- Te amo-

- Basta con eso-


	17. Sala Común

**Hola, babes :B, pues a este reto le queda poquito, espero que disfruten lo que nos resta! :D**

* * *

Odiaba cuando la Sala Común estaba llena, en verdad que lo detestaba, ¿cómo sería la Sala Común de gryffindor?, tal vez la odiaría menos, pero sólo porque Bastian estaría ahí, con sus idiotas amigos pero ahí.

- Moriarty, ¿juegas ajedrez?- Holmes hablándole, sí, sólo se llevaban moderadamente bien para los juegos que implicaran destreza mental, siempre terminaban en empate pero era divertido jugar con él.

- No me apetece- contestó Jim.

Llevaba toda la tarde tirado en el sillón, leyendo y releyendo el mismo libro, uno de los de Seb obviamente, Bastian tenía práctica de Quidditch esa tarde, además se había retrasado con los deberes y no podrían verse hasta el día siguiente, ¿desde cuándo se aburría tanto sin Sebastian?

- Maldita sea, Moriarty, estás como de luto- gruñó Holmes, estaba sentado en el suelo y jugaba ajedrez solo.

- ¿Sigues hablándome?, eso es inusual-

- Sí, bueno, John está de práctica esta tarde y dijo que luego haría no sé qué con Moran…-

- ¿Con quién?-

- Con Sebastian, ¿cómo preguntas eso?, es tu amigo o algo así, ¿no?-

- Ajá- Jim se levantó del sillón – diviértete con el ajedrez-

- Vete mucho a la mierda-

James hizo caso omiso del insulto y salió de la sala común, dirigiéndose a campo de Quidditch a paso veloz, cuando llegó la práctica estaba terminando, vio a Seb platicar con Watson y sintió el estómago arderle de rabia, Sebastian lo miró y sonrió como idiota.

- Hola, Jim- dijo Bastian.

- Ven- James tomó a Seb por la muñeca y lo llevó lejos de John Watson y de cualquier ojo curioso.

- Eh, afloja un poco la mano, me haces daño-

- Claro- Jim soltó a Seb con brusquedad.

- ¿Pasa algo?-

El slytherin respondió con un certero puñetazo en la quijada de Moran, el pobre se sintió tan aturdido que a punto estuvo de perder la conciencia, vaya que Jim tenía fuerza.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?- rugió James – Me mentiste-

- No te he mentido nunca, Jim- respondió Seb, limpiándose la sangre del labio roto.

- Dijiste que harías los deberes terminando la práctica, no es cierto, irás con Watson a no sé dónde, y no lo niegues porque lo escuché de boca del imbécil de Holmes, dime, ¿pensabas que me engañarías sin que yo me enterara?-

- Jim, lo único que Watson y yo haremos será el ensayo de pociones-

- ¿Qué?-

- Él también se atrasó con esa tarea, no te pedí ayuda porque sé que te aburres repitiendo las mismas cosas que ya te sabes, John está igual o peor que yo por eso quedamos de hacer la tarea juntos, sólo eso, ¿cómo podría engañarte con él?-

- Oh…- el slytherin suspiró de alivio, miró su puño cubierto de sangre – lamento eso-

- Con esos pensamientos en tu cabeza la verdad esperaba algo peor-

- Hm… sabes que si algún día se te ocurre engañarme…-

- No lo haré, James, y ya sé lo que me pasaría-

- Oh, no, Seb, te iría peor que a Powers, eso te lo aseguro, le di una muerte muy dulce y digna, a ti te torturaría hasta que rogaras que te matara-

Bastian lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana, el regusto metálico de la sangre no le provocó asco, sólo sintió más deseos de profundizar (si acaso se podía) más ese beso.

Se separaron jadeando, Jim podía jurar que sus amenazas ponían cachondo a Sebastian.

- Te amo-

- Oh, por… siempre dices eso-

- Quiero que lo sepas y nunca lo dudes-

James suspiró – bueno, quisiera quedarme a ver cómo justificas el labio roto frente a Watson pero tengo mejores cosas qué hacer-

- ¿Cómo qué?-

- Como pasar el día en la Sala Común jugando ajedrez con Holmes-


	18. Patronus

**Pasado mañana subiré los últimos dos y nuestra aventura habrá terminado :)**

* * *

- Sólo tienen que realizar un encantamiento Patronus corpóreo y pasarán la materia-

El profesor sonrió ampliamente y les animó a intentar, Sebastian lanzó una mirada a James, sabía que él podría hacerlo mucho mejor que nadie, su Jimmy era muy listo y hábil.

- Vamos, muchachos, ¿quién será el valiente?- insistió el profesor.

- Yo-

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Molly Hooper caminar al frente de la clase.

- ¿Has practicado, Molly?-

- Sí, profesor-

- Muéstranos tu Patronus, Molly-

La muchacha respiró hondo, realizó las florituras necesarias y con un tembloroso grito de "Expecto Patronum" un hermoso unicornio recorrió el salón a galope, Molly tenía una sonrisa enorme.

- ¡Lo logré!- exclamó la muchacha, observando a su Patronus ir de aquí para allá.

- Bien, la señorita Hooper ya nos dio el ejemplo, ¿quién más se atreve?-

Watson y Holmes se levantaron de sus asientos, Seb volvió a mirar a Jim, quien rodó los ojos con fastidio.

El primero en lograr el Patronus fue Holmes, una enorme águila real sobrevoló por todo el lugar, todos la miraron con asombro, claro, todos menos Jim.

Por fin, John consiguió hacer el Patronus, un labrador que corrió entre las mesas, arrancando exclamaciones bobas de las chicas; pronto todos se habían levantado de sus asientos, animándose a conjurar el Patronus, Seb pudo ver a Adler conjurando una gata negra.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- la voz de Jim junto a él lo sorprendió.

- Ahm, no sé, ¿qué pasa si fallo?-

- No lo harás-

- Inténtalo tú-

- No hasta que tú lo hayas intentado-

- Vas en serio- dijo Seb, suspirando.

- Muy en serio-

- Ya-

Bastian respiró hondo, se concentró lo mejor que pudo, sintiendo la mano de James acariciarle el hombro, cerró los ojos e invocó el Patronus, cuando los abrió se quedó pasmado, un gran tigre de bengala corrió a través del salón, haciendo que los demás compañeros se alejaran y soltaran gritos de admiración, la mano de James seguía en su hombro.

- Es muy hermoso- dijo Jim, sonriendo – ahora me toca a mí-

No, definitivamente James tenía un concepto de hermoso muy diferente al de Seb, porque el Patronus de James Moriarty era lo más bello qué Sebastian había visto, era un lobo blanco y perfecto, los presentes guardaron silencio cuando la majestuosa figura caminó con gracia hasta estar junto al tigre de Seb.

- Eso ha sido excelente, muchachos- dijo el profesor, aún sin salir de su asombro – me alegro muchísimo de su éxito, la clase se acabó, pueden irse-

Los alumnos corrieron a recoger sus cosas, comentando emocionados sus logros de ese día, Sebastian fue detrás de Jim casi por instinto, buscando un lugar que les diera un poco de privacidad, Bastian abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo a su Jim.

- Vamos a estar juntos siempre, ¿verdad?- se encontró diciendo Sebastian.

- Sí, siempre- Jim hizo una pausa- ¿No me vas a decir que me amas?-

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?-

- No- dijo James, mirándole a los ojos – lo puedo ver-

- Eso fue muy cursi-

- ¿De verdad?, maldita sea, ya me has contagiado-


	19. Clase de DCAO

James se encontró realmente tranquilo ese día, era el último día de clases, casi el último día con Sebastian, su tranquilidad era artificial, por dentro gritaba de pánico, y odiaba eso, odiaba pensar que se sentiría estar sin Seb de ahí en adelante, pero se tragó todo y se envolvió en ese manto de tranquilidad falsa, como un cable tensado que con la más mínima alteración se rompería.

Comprobó que llevaba todas sus pertenencias cuando se dirigía a su última clase del semestre, DCAO, al menos Seb estaría ahí… Dios, ahora pensaba siempre en Sebastian, se maldijo mentalmente mientras entraba al salón y se acomodaba en una mesa del final, enseguida sintió la mirada gris de Seb, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa bonita de Sebastian Moran.

- Bien, clase- el profesor había entrado, todos miraron al frente – esta será nuestra última sesión, después de lo que hicieron el otro día con el Patronus…bueno, chicos, me tienen impresionado, no sé que más podríamos aprender, ¿qué les apetece hacer hoy?-

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí, normalmente los profesores les daban una larga y aburrida charla sobre lo que vendría después de Hogwarts, pero el profesor Charlie era diferente, era… cool, sí, esa era la palabra, era un tipo realmente cool.

- ¡Juguemos a algo!- sugirió una estúpida gryffindor que Jim no identificó.

- ¿Qué les gustaría jugar?- preguntó el profesor, sonriendo ampliamente – lo que sea mientras me incluyan, chicos-

- Cuando yo era niña- intervino Molly, atrayendo todas las miradas – jugaba con los chicos de mi cuadra a la gallina ciega-

- ¿Y eso qué es?- preguntó el profesor, parecía confundido.

- Bueno, a uno de nosotros le vendamos los ojos, lo hacemos girar unas cuantas veces y él o ella debe atrapar a alguien, cuando lo haga le tocará el rostro y tiene que decir de quién se trata, si acierta a esa persona le tocará ser la gallina ciega, si no acierta seguirá con los ojos vendados-

- Suena como algo muy divertido- comentó el profesor, sonriendo – bien, como su profesor he de poner el ejemplo, ¡véndenme los ojos!-

Usaron una bufanda para vendar al profesor, los muchachos lo hicieron dar muchas vueltas antes de comenzar el juego, el maestro daba graciosos manotazos en el aire, los alumnos corrían y reían a su alrededor, pronto atrapó a alguien, la tímida Molly se sonrojó cuando el profesor pasó sus callosas manos por su rostro.

- Se siente como una chica- dijo el maestro, haciendo reír a todos, pasó las manos insistentemente por las mejillas y pellizcó la nariz – esta naricita sólo puede ser de Molly Hooper-

- Soy yo- dijo Molly, ayudando al profesor a quitarse la bufanda de los ojos.

- Bien, nena, ahora te toca a ti- dijo el maestro, vendando a Molly.

La Hooper tropezó varias veces con sus propios pies, causando la risa general, atrapó Holmes, a quien reconoció al instante, ahora le tocó a Sherlock estar vendado, todos corrían a su alrededor intentando no ser atrapados, al final, al que le tocó que lo atraparan fue a James.

- Moriarty- dijo Holmes, apenas y lo tocó.

James tuvo que aguantar que lo vendaran, y más irritante que nada era sentir a todos jugueteando a su alrededor, se sentía realmente estúpido tratando de agarrar a alguien, el juego le estaba fastidiando a niveles exorbitantes, entonces, a punto de estallar de rabia, atrapó a alguien.

Sus manos se deslizaron desde los antebrazos del desconocido hasta sus hombros, la tibieza de ese cuerpo era tan familiar, pasó las manos por el cuello hasta el rostro que palpó con cuidado, dibujó los labios con los dedos, unos labios que sonreían.

- Sebastian- dijo Jim, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse a mil por hora cuando unas amables manos retiraron la venda de sus ojos.

- Sí- respondió Bastian.

* * *

**No pude resistirme a poner a Charlie Weasley, lo adoro :BBBB**


	20. Plataforma 9 y tres cuartos

Miró sus baúles otra vez, sin ninguna intención clara, sabía que todo estaba ahí, ¿entonces por qué sentía que se dejaba algo?, ah, sentimientos… James sabía que ese vacío que sentía en el pecho desaparecería eventualmente, pero por el momento era muy duro, sobre todo por Bastian.

Mandó a Acis a casa, era una lechuza lista y llegaría mejor por su cuenta, cuando salió con sus pertenencias los carruajes ya esperaban, echó sus baúles en uno y comenzó el trayecto, no fue un camino muy largo, pronto se encontró abordando el expreso de Hogwarts, sería la última vez que usara ese tren, buscó entre todos los compartimentos hasta encontrar el indicado, Sebastian lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

- Adelante- dijo Seb.

James entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, bastó un sencillo hechizo para oscurecer los vidrios de la puerta, Sebastian se encargó de correr las cortinas de las ventanas, estaban a media luz, Jim se acercó despacio a su Seb quien lo recibió en un cálido abrazo, todo un viaje para hacer el amor, para estar juntos, no lo desaprovecharían.

Se desvistieron el uno al otro en silencio, sólo intercambiando besos y caricias, Bastian levantó a James y lo recostó en los mullidos asientos, mirándose a los ojos continuaron, sólo mirando, sin hablar.

Las piernas de Jim enganchadas a la cintura de Seb quien lo penetraba despacio, dulcemente, porque en ese momento no había espacio ni tiempo para nada, sólo para ellos dos; las manos de James acariciaron el rostro de Bastian, un rostro marcado por protegerlo, por quererlo tanto, de haber sido más sensible y más valiente seguro que se hubiera soltado a llorar, pero era James Moriarty y aguantó las lágrimas con un beso.

- Te quiero- fue lo único que Jim pudo decir.

Durmieron hasta llegar a la Plataforma 9 3/4, se vistieron de prisa y tomaron sus cosas, la despedida iba a ser dura, James tomaría su camino, un camino incierto y lleno de peligros, un camino alejado de Sebastian, donde Seb no lo podría proteger, al menos por un buen tramo, después…después sólo el tiempo diría.

- ¿Me escribirás?- preguntó Seb.

- No sé, no lo creo-

Se miraron sin saber qué decir, Jim dibujó con un dedo las cicatrices de ese rostro, sabía que no podría hacerlo en mucho tiempo y quería grabárselas en la memoria, Sebastian se dejaba hacer, en silencio.

- Debo irme ya, me están esperando- dijo Seb, se atrevió a abrazar a James ahí, frente a todos – Adiós, James-

- Hasta luego- murmuró James, sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo.

Observó a Sebastian caminar a través de la Plataforma hasta desaparecer, Jim suspiró y trató de guardar la compostura, sería un camino agotador a casa.

* * *

Sebastian trataba de conciliar el sueño pero era inútil, ya había llorado demasiado para un muchacho de su edad pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba más que nunca tener a Jim a su lado, lo deseaba ahora que no podía tenerlo.

Miró el uniforme colgado en su armario, su uniforme militar, lo que su padre tanto deseaba para él, tal vez podría negarse, echarlo todo a la basura y buscar a Jim, pero no haría eso, sabía que James necesitaba tiempo para crecer y hacerse fuerte, tiempo para estar solo, ¿y Seb?, bueno, él también se haría más fuerte para Jim, para ayudarle.

Se tiró en la cama, suspirando, tocando las cicatrices de su rostro, ¿quién podría imaginar lo mucho que lo marcaría James Moriarty?, cerró los ojos y fue entonces que lo escuchó, era un aullido rompiendo la noche, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa, volteó hacia la ventana y vio la luna llena en todo su esplendor, el aullido volvió a perturbar el silencio de la oscuridad, Seb se sintió protegido, recordando al lobo de Jim, esperaría pacientemente los años que hicieran falta, esperaría en las sombras hasta escuchar de nuevo el aullido.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, Jim y Seb están felices :)**


End file.
